attack on titangame of thrones crossover challenge feat Wun Wun
by iron weevil
Summary: an attack on titan/ game of thrones crossover challenge, but with Wun Wun as the main character. it's time for some giant on giant action!


Sometimes I wonder why this hasn't been done before. Some things meld so well together. Melishade asked this when she uploaded the first transformers/attack on titan crossover. I've started binge-watching the Game of Thrones recently, and it's a really good show; the fight choreography is crap, but the show is still bloody great! And one of my favorite characters was our favorite wildling giant: Wun Weg Wun Dar Wun, or Wun Wun.

Now, I not doing this myself because I have another story that I'm working on (called Humanity's Overman, an attack on titan/ superman crossover) so I simply don't have the time. So I'm doing this challenge.

What happens when you throw a giant into the world of attack on titan? Wun Wun in my opinion, was an underused character, and his death could have been avoided (sorry for the spoilers, but the show has been out for a long time, so it's your fault). He was the greatest asset Jon Snow had. If they strapped a bunch of shields to him, forged him an Iron helmet and gave him a club, he would have wrecked the enemies and survived.

We don't know for sure if there are more giants beyond the wall; but let's just say for this story, he is the last giant and he knows it (that can be a HUGE character trait; how would YOU feel if you were the last of your kind). And at his death, he suddenly wakes up within the lands of Wall Maria. You can have him appear in whatever arc you want, but the Trost arc is usually the best choice to drop off a character.

Now for the issue of size. Wun Wun is 14 feet tall, or almost 4.5 meters. In the _attack on prime_ fic, the problem was fixed by simply making Optimus bigger (he's canonically almost 10 meters). You could do the same, but if you find a way to keep his original size and make him a badass titan slayer who can fell a 15 meter, which would be pretty cool.

Many people (including myself) do not much like OOCness (OOC means out of character by the way) (and if I do it in my fics, please point it out so I may fix it). So I'll list Wun Wun's key character traits. If you already know them, then you can skip this.

He speaks the old tongue, but can understand the common tongue (teaching him to speak it could be a fun subplot).

As most giants, he is shy, but when provoked, can be very aggressive (because the military would most likely attack him, he will lash back put. He is not hostile towards humans, but if they attack him, he will kill them. Keep this in mind. There is actually a fanfic that explores when characters are not initially allies. It's a team fortress 2/shingeki no kyojin [attack on titan] crossover called attack on fortress by the Alamore. The way Wun Wun is, I see the fic following suit.

He is a vegetarian

While noble and unaggressive, he is not the BFG (big friendly giant), and as stated above, and will lash out if provoked.

Heavyweight drinker by human standards, lightweight by giant standards

Extremely protective of his allies

Last of his kind. Knowing this would weigh heavily on him. Kind of ironic how in attack on titan, the giants forced humans into walls, but in game of thrones, the humans forced the giants north of the wall. Could have a sore spot for humanity because of this.

Not stupid, but not smart

Shipping: attack on prime and shift in the tides (now being rewritten as titanomachy) got along fine without it. I don't see it working with Wun Wun (though Hanji's likely obsession with him would be funny). If you're going to ship, do it with the attack on titan characters (just as long as it isn't too OOC)

And finally, this story HAS to include the song _Last of the giants_. Even if you don't follow the rest of the ideas I gave you, please include this song. There are tons of covers on YouTube, and you find the lyrics simply by searching: last of the giants.

Another note,; if you find a way to include one of the dragons, that would be pretty cool. You don't have too, but just an Idea.

If you wanna do it, PM me to let me know. We can discuss ideas.


End file.
